Valentine Love
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: happy v-day! Ryou gets a mysterious letter on v-day, and is asked to the valentine's dance later that night!who could Black Rose be? find out! tendershipping oneshot


Me: happy v-day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Valentine Love

* * *

Ryou unlocked his locker, using his combination to open it as usual. Only to be tackled by a bunch of letters from fangirls. Yelping in surprise, the albino struggled from the pile of love letters as people around him laughed. Once out of the pile of letters, Ryou sighed as he picked an armful and put them into the trash. Doing the same for the rest of the letters.

That was until a rose attached to a letter was found. It was black, a black rose with a red envelope. Picking it up, Ryou read what it said on the front. It read his name in fancy letters, but for sure it wasn't a girl's handwriting or else there'll be hearts everwhere. Throwing away the rest of the letters, Ryou opened the red envelope.

_ Dear Ryou,_

_ Your eyes are of chocolate, your hair as white as milk,  
__I would hope you would be tasty as you look.  
Meet me at the Valentine's Dance tonight.  
But have the Black Rose with you._

_ - Black Rose_

Ryou blushed. Someone, most likely a guy, asked him out at the dance? Slowly the albino walked out of the hallway in a dreamy like way, wondering exactly who it is that left him a mysterious and yet alluring love note. What he didn't notice is someone with deep, red eyes watching him from the shadows. The figure smirked in victory.

------------ Valentine's Dance -------------

Everyone was wearing either white, red, or black. Some were wearing a combination of both, the men wore masks while the ladies wore fancy hats and dresses that are so glittery it almost blinds you from the flashing lights above. Ryou was wearing white tuxedo with a red tie, his mask red with a white feather coming out from his right side of the mask.

In his hand, is the black rose that the mysterious person left him. Standing alone, Ryou looked around, hoping to spot anyone who might be Black Rose. Then someone came over, alone. Ryou's breath hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him. The sexy being had a black tuxedo, a black mask covering his pale face, a red cape with some sort of hat on that wouldn't show the other's hair.

"I see you came, my White Rose." said a deep, sexy voice, kissing Ryou's hand lightly.

Blushing, Ryou stuttered out "Y-You don't have to...to..."

The other smirked. "Have to what White Rose?"

"...I know your voice..." Ryou answered.

"We've met, White Rose. May I have this dance?" the other said calmly. Ryou blushed as he nodded, putting his hands on the other's shoulders as he felt hands on his waist. Chocolate brown looked at red, dazed of the other's gentle gaze. The song was slow, as if helping the two dancers fall in love.

"I've met you...you seem familiar...Who are you?" Ryou asked, unable to remove his gaze at the other's eyes.

"White Rose, isn't that easy for you to tell?" the other grinned back.

Ryou blinked before whispering, "K-Kura?"

A chuckle, "Ry."

Ryou stopped moving, as he looked up, shocked that it was his _yami _who left the note. The albino's body began to shake from fear. Bakura pulled his light into a tight embrace, cooing softly into Ry's ear.

"I mean no harm, I really do love you, White Rose." Bakura whispered.

"B-But...you never...you never showed any affection! None at all! I hated you!" Ryou cried, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"Ry, I've always had these feelings, I just didn't know what to do. Please, forgive me for all those times I treated you wrong. I didn't know what to do, _I didn't know what to do_ ." Ryou heard his yami plead.

"If you love me...promise me...that you'll never hurt me again? Physically and mentally?" Ryou asked.

"Yes! I'll do anything, just as long as you are safe and here in my arms, protecting you...White Rose..." Bakura replied.

Pulling away from his yami's shoulder, Ryou smiled. "Then I'll hold you to that promise...Black Rose."

Then the two leaned closer to share a kiss.

* * *

Me: personally, I think its a little sappy...oh well, thats my opinion.

Review plz!


End file.
